Como qualquer outra história de amor
by Rute Riddle
Summary: Cinco anos passaram desde a última guerra, e agora Ginny tem apenas uma razão para continuar a viver. Mas poderá o amor ser mais forte do que ela imagina? [Continuação de Quando o amor já nem é uma memória]


**Short fic**

**Romance/Drama**

_**Como qualquer outra história de amor**_

**Sinopse: Cinco anos passaram desde a última guerra, e agora Ginny tem apenas uma razão para continuar a viver. Mas poderá o amor ser mais forte do que ela imagina? Continuação de Quando o amor já nem é uma memória**

Acordou sentindo um ligeiro movimento na sua cama, e logo em seguida um beijo lambuzado na sua face.  
"-Bom dia mamã." – Murmurou uma voz ao ouvido dela, fazendo a ruiva abrir o olho esquerdo e encarar o pequeno loiro que se encontrava ao seu lado, deitado.  
"-Bom dia meu príncipe." – Disse ela passando com as mãos na franja loira dele, afastando-a dos olhos cinza do menino.  
Ethan Weasley, era o seu tesouro. Um menino de 4 anos que era a sua razão de viver. Seu filho, e filho dele. De Draco. De seu marido. Fechou os olhos impedindo as memórias de aparecerem como sempre. Não iria chorar, não naquele dia.  
"-Mamã hoje a prima Beca faz anos. Nós vamos não vamos? O tio Ron convidou."  
"-Sim Ethan nós vamos."

O menino sorriu, como Draco sorria e em seguida levantou-se eufórico.  
"-Vamos mamã, vamos arranjar-nos." – Disse ele destapando a ruiva.  
Ginny sorriu olhando o pequeno menino que sorria feliz, antes o ver correr para fora do quarto.  
Suspirou cansada. Não lhe apetecia nada ir a uma festa. Fazia 5 anos certos que Draco havia ido para a última guerra, fazia cincos anos desde a última vez que sentira os lábios finos e frios dele contra os seus.

Fazia cincos anos que seu sonho acabou.  
Abanou a cabeça antes de se levantar e sair do quarto, indo encontrar o filho na cozinha, comendo das bolachas que ela tinha feito no dia antes.  
"-As bolachas estão boas filho?"  
"-Óptimas mamã." – Respondeu ele com a boca cheia, fazendo a ruiva sorrir.

Passou com a mão no cabelo do filho despenteando-o, antes de sentar ao lado dele, e começar a comer também das bolachas. Observava o filho silenciosamente, o que era realmente normal nela, era capaz de passar horas só a olhar para ele, assim como Ethan era capaz de passar imenso tempo a olhar para um local, sem pestanejar, nem se mover.  
Era algo que fazia com que Ginny se arrepiasse, pois Draco costumava agir muitas vezes da mesma maneira. Quantas vezes ele não ficara a olhar para ela sem pestanejar, como se decorasse cada movimento dela? Muitas, mas agora, agora isso nunca mais voltaria.  
Afinal ele não se lembrava dela, não se lembrava de nada. E estava em França, há 5 anos que estava em França. Ginny nem sabia o que ele fizera da vida, nem se ele estava bem, não sabia nada.

"-Mamã." – Chamou o pequeno Ethan abanando a mão em frente dos olhos da mãe.  
"-Sim?"  
"-Já comi, vou lavar os dentes, e depois nós vamos para a festa da prima, não é?"  
"-Sim." – Respondeu ela sorrindo, lembrando-se que Ron e Hermione lhe tinham dito que a festa seria numa casa própria para festas infantis, na Diagon-alley.  
Ethan sorriu, antes de saltar para o chão e caminhar até á casa de banho, sendo seguido pela mãe.

(…)

O ambiente era de festa, e Ginny sorriu sentindo o filho soltar a sua mão e correr em seguida até à prima, entregando-lhe o presente em seguida.

"-Olá Gi."  
"-Olá Hermione. Tudo bem?" – perguntou olhando a morena, que sorria e tinha a mão no ventre proeminente de 6 meses.  
"-Tudo óptimo. Ainda bem que pudeste vir, a Beca estava ansiosa por estar com o Ethan."  
"-É. Eles dão-se bem. Bem, também têm quase a mesma idade, o Ethan é apenas 3 meses mais velho que a prima."  
"-É verdade. E olha que ele está cada vez maior, e cada vez mais parecido com o pai."  
"-Pois está. Draco estaria imensamente orgulhoso se aqui estivesse. Ter um menino parecido, ou melhor, igual a ele era o que ele queria."  
"-Ginny, já leste o jornal de hoje?" – perguntou a morena, ligeiramente preocupada.  
"-Não, porquê? Algo interessante?" – perguntou a ruiva enquanto acenava ao seu irmão Fred.  
"-Bem….há uma noticia….sobre….sobre o Draco." – Respondeu ela incerta.

Ginevra piscou os olhos algumas vezes antes de conseguir processar o que a morena lhe havia dito. Uma noticia de Draco! Do seu Draco. Havia uma notícia dele.

"-Sério?"  
"-Sim." – Respondeu Hermione vendo os olhos da ruiva ficarem brilhantes.  
Ginny olhou para o filho e viu que ele se encontrava entretido com a prima, e em seguida olhou para a morena.  
"-Deixa ler."  
"-Gi, eu acho que é melhor não."  
"-Hermione, ele é meu marido, e o pai do meu filho. Eu sei que ele não se lembra de mim nem nada, mas eu….eu amo-o muito."  
"-Eu sei." – Murmurou a morena derrotada antes de caminhar até uma mesa e pegar no jornal.

Ginny encontrava-se mesmo atrás da amiga, e antes da morena lhe entregar o jornal, ela ouviu Hermione dizer:  
"-Terás que ser forte."  
O coração pulava no seu peito quando ela pegou no jornal, e foi então que sentiu as lágrimas escorrerem pela sua face sem ao menos desejar.  
Seus olhos estavam pregados na manchete do jornal, e logo depois na foto.

_**Draco Malfoy voltou a Londres com a sua noiva Vivianne François, uma francesa rica e de puro-sangue. O casamento realiza-se amanhã. Logo em seguida voltaram para França.**_

Os olhos castanhos da ruiva pousaram na foto da mulher que acompanhava Draco. Cabelo loiro liso, olhos azuis esverdeados, curvas vincadas, um vestido justo, e um porte elegante. A mulher perfeita.  
Sentou-se na cadeira e Hermione sentou-se à frente.  
"-A entrevista diz que ele apenas veio a Londres para casar. Parece que a francesa quer casar aqui, e ele também. Eu lamento Gi, mas eu achei que devias de saber, apesar de todos os teus irmãos terem sido contra. Tua mãe também achou que o melhor era saberes."  
"-Obrigada." – Sussurrou ela limpando a face. – "E então, já lá vão cinco anos. O que eu queria? Que ele acordasse um dia e que se lembrasse de algo relacionado comigo? Eu sei que isso é impossível. Ele….o feitiço não pode ser quebrado, apenas não pode."  
"-Gi."  
A ruiva abraçou a morena e chorou silenciosamente no ombro da amiga. Era algo que não fazia há muito tempo. Desde que descobrira que estava grávida que ela ganhou uma nova vontade de viver.  
Era o filho que eles sempre quiseram. E a noticia veio um mês e meio depois de Draco ter ido para França, veio na altura que ela mais necessitava, na altura em que estava quase a desistir de viver.  
Ethan era a sua única razão de viver. E iria ser sempre.

Afastou-se da morena e voltou a limpar a face, suspirando em seguida.  
"-Eu ficarei bem." – Disse ela apercebendo-se da expressão preocupada da amiga. – "Vou sobreviver, como têm acontecido nestes cinco anos. O Ethan…" – e dizendo o nome do filho ela virou o olhar para onde o menino estava. "-Onde está o Ethan?"  
Hermione levantou-se e olhou em redor da sala. Não havia sinais do Ethan nem da Rebeca.  
"-Ronald Weasley, onde está a tua filha e o teu sobrinho?" – perguntou a morena chamando a atenção de todas as pessoas.

Ron e todos os outros Weasley olharam em volta da sala, dando pela falta dos dois pequenos. Ginny suspirou antes de se levantar e de sair da sala, onde a festa ocorria.  
Tinham desaparecido novamente. Ela pensava que esse hábito já tinha passado, afinal quando eles eram mais novos desapareciam muitas vezes quando viam que ninguém os observava. Mas Ginny pensava mesmo que já se tinham deixado disso, pelos vistos estava errada. E agora? Onde eles poderiam estar?  
Na loja de Quidditch? Sim, era possível.  
A ruiva acelerou o passo e caminhou até à loja de Quidditch, entrando em seguida e procurando uma cabeça loira e uma ruiva, mas não encontrou nem uma nem outra. Saiu da loja ainda mais nervosa e irritada do que estava.

A notícia sobre o casamento de Draco que ocorreria no dia seguinte não saia da sua mente. Mas tinha que encontrar seu filho e sua afilhada antes de mais.  
E foi então que viu. A tableta a dizer: Rua Bativolta  
Poderia ser?  
Era verdade que Ethan era um Malfoy perfeito pois tinha uma queda estranha por objectos ligeiramente obscuros. E depois Rebeca Granger Weasley tinha um espírito aventureiro e curioso. Tanto um como outro há muito tempo que queriam ir aquela rua, e Ginny sabia disso.  
Sim, eles estavam ali, ela tinha a certeza.

….

"-Ethan nós não devíamos de ter saído da festa. Vamos voltar." – Disse a pequena ruiva agarrando o braço do primo.  
"-Mas Beca, ainda agora chegamos."  
"-Sim, mas a minha mamã vai ficar zangada, e a tua também."  
O loirinho parou de andar e encarou os olhos da prima e em seguida encolheu os ombros.  
"-Tens razão, vamos lá voltar então." – Disse ele virando-se.  
Assim que se viraram para irem embora dois homens apareceram atrás deles, e logo em seguida uma mulher.  
"-Ora vejam só, duas pequenas crianças sozinhas. Vossas mãezinhas nunca vos ensinaram a não andarem sozinhos?" – perguntou um dos homens.  
"-Eu não tenho medo de vocês." – Disse o Ethan tapando a prima com o corpo.  
"-Oh que medo. Um puto de 3 anos quer medir forças comigo."  
"-Tenho 4 anos. E não um puto." – Disse o loiro irritado.  
O vidro das lojas mais próximas explodiram, e desfizeram-se em mil pedaços, enquanto os olhos cinzentos da criança ficavam cor de chumbo.

….

Londres. Ele tinha saudades daquilo. Em especial daquela rua. Quando era pequeno adorava ir até ali, até à Rua Bativolta, mas agora já nem por isso. Só se encontrava ali porque queria passear, apanhar ar.

Casamento!  
Havia algo de errado com aquela decisão, e ele sabia. Ou melhor ele não sabia nada, apenas sabia que sentia que iria fazer asneira. Pensando bem, ele achava isso desde o final da guerra.  
Abanou a cabeça, novamente aqueles pensamentos. Aquele sentimento de que faltava algo, de que ele tinha algo importante mas não se lembrava do que era.  
Parou de andar olhando para o céu claro e em seguida abanou a cabeça. Aqueles pensamentos não eram próprios de um Malfoy. E afinal, se lhe faltasse algo importante ele não iria esquecer pois não?

Sem aviso o vidro da loja que estava ao seu lado explodiu. Draco olhou surpreso para os pequenos pedaços de vidros que se encontravam no chão e em seguida olhou em roda, e foi então que viu o causador daquilo. Dois homens e uma mulher encontravam-se a fazer um pequeno circulo, possivelmente a uma criança que saíra de ao pé dos pais,  
Sim, ele tinha a certeza disso. Havia-lhe acontecido o mesmo quando era uma criança e se tinha afastado do seu pai. Caminhou até ao círculo, decidido a resmungar com a criança mal-educada que fizera aquilo.

"-Hei puto, não sabes controlar os teus…."  
Mas não acabou a frase, as palavras ficaram presas na sua garganta assim que viu a criança. Era igualzinho a si. Draco poderia dizer que era como ele fora quando tivera uns 4 ou 5 anos.  
"-Anda primo, vamos embora." – Disse a menina ao lado dela.  
Draco olhou para a ruiva e seu coração pulou. Ruiva, olhos castanhos. Havia algo naquela menina que o fazia sentir um aperto estranho no coração.  
"-Eu já não sei ir embora Beca." – Disse o menino.  
"-Onde a vossa mãe está?" – perguntou Draco sem ao menos dar por isso.  
"-Na festa de anos, na minha festa de anos."

"-Ethan Weasley." – Gritou uma voz aflita atrás dele.  
"-Mamã." – Disse o menino loiro correndo até à pessoa que gritara.  
Draco virou-se lentamente apenas vendo a eterna apaixonada do Potter. A Weasley. E foi então que sentiu seu coração apertar e doer como nunca tinha acontecido.

"-Quantas vezes eu já te disse, meu mocinho para não saíres de ao pé de mim? E ainda por cima trouxeste a tua prima. Estou claramente desapontada com ambos. E tu meu menino, ficarás de castigo."  
"-Mas mamã…"  
"-Não há mas nem meio mas. Já pensaste no que poderia ter acontecido?"  
"-Não aconteceria nada madrinha, este senhor ia agora levar-nos até à festa."

Ginny olhou da afilhada para o homem que ela apontara e perdeu a respiração no mesmo instante. Draco Malfoy encontrava-se de pé a olhar para ela, com uma expressão de confusão.

Draco sentira o coração bater forte assim que sentiu o olhar dela sobre o seu. Havia algo naquele olhar que lhe era familiar, muito mesmo. Algo que ele havia procurado durante anos, e que agora encontrara.  
Voltou a olhar o pequeno que se encontrava seguro pela mão da ruiva e depois olhou para a ruiva novamente.

Ginny sentia seu coração bater forte. Tinha uma vontade enorme de chorar, de se agarrar a ele, de o sentir. Mas não o podia fazer. Seu coração parou assim que o olhar cinza dele caiu sobre Ethan e logo em seguida sobre si mesma novamente.  
"-Então Weasley, filho do leiteiro?" – perguntou ele sorrindo de uma maneira irónica.  
Não era capaz de suportar aquela dor no peito durante muito mais tempo. Olhar para aquela ruiva magoava-o, de uma maneira que ele não sabia explicar. E aquela criança, era tão parecida com ele mesmo, como era isso possível?  
"-Não…ele é….ele…."

A ruiva tentava responder, mas havia algo que não estava bem, era como se ela tivesse prestes a chorar. Mas porquê? Ele não compreendia, porque é que ela estava quase a chorar?

Queria sair dali, e depressa. Ver Draco à sua frente sem o poder tocar era doloroso demais. E a pergunta que ele fizera. O que ela responderia? A verdade, sim a verdade.  
"-Ele é filho do meu marido." – E dizendo isto ela deu meia volta e saiu de ao pé dele.  
Draco ficou parado no mesmo local observando a ruiva a ir embora, e viu que o menino olhara para trás, encarando-o assim como ele o encarava também.  
Aquela criança era igual a si, e ele iria descobrir o porquê, ou não se chamava Draco Malfoy.

"-Quem era aquele senhor mamã?"  
"-Ninguém. Agora vamos embora."  
"-Mas ele queria saber quem é o meu papá. Quem é o meu papá? O que aconteceu com ele?"  
Ginny parou de andar e em seguida olhou para o seu filho.

Ele nunca lhe tinha perguntado pelo seu pai, e ela sempre agradecera por isso, não sabia o que responder à criança, mas agora. Agora ele olhava de uma maneira que ela sabia que ele queria a resposta. Mas ela não se encontrava pronta para a dar.  
"-Ah Ethan esquece isso agora, vamos voltar para a festa e já."  
Minutos depois a ruiva entrava na sala onde ainda decorria a festa. Hermione correu até à filha e abraçou-a, resmungando com ela em seguida, como ela havia feito com o seu filho minutos antes. Largou a mão do menino e caminhou até uma mesa, sentando-se sozinha.  
Tinha que assimilar tudo aquilo. E tinha que se recompor.

Draco Malfoy! Depois de cinco anos ela voltara a vê-lo, e ele estava perfeito. O cabelo loiro caia-lhe para os olhos cinzentos, o terno negro deixava-o mais sexy. Suspirou. Ele era realmente perfeito, e fora o perfeito dela, mas agora, agora não era mais. No dia seguinte ele iria casar, com uma francesa qualquer.  
Olhou para a aliança que tinha no seu dedo. Nunca a tirara, afinal para todos os efeitos eles estavam casados, e para ela estariam casados para sempre. Levou a mão ao fio que tinha ao pescoço, o fio onde estava a medalha que ele lhe dera, o fio onde estava a aliança dele que Ron tirara antes que ele fizesse perguntas.

"-O que se passa maninha? Estás zangada por não ter tomado bem conta do Ethan? Eu peço desculpa, distrai-me a falar com o George."  
"-Não é isso Ron."  
"-Não me digas…a Hermione…ela mostrou-te?"  
"-A notícia? Sim ela mostrou. Mas aconteceu algo pior. Eu vi-o." – Murmurou ela encarando o irmão que a olhava preocupada.  
"-Viste-o?"  
"-Sim. Ele estava mesmo á minha frente, ele encontrou a Beca e o Ethan na Rua Bativolta, ele estava com eles. Ele viu-me e viu o nosso filho. Eu…ele estava mesmo á minha frente, tão perto, e ao mesmo tempo tão longe, tão imensamente longe. E ele vai casar, amanhã."

Ron olhava para a irmã completamente preocupado. Ele sabia que Ginny só aguentava aquela situação toda pelo filho, sabia que se Ethan não existisse ela já tinha desistido de tudo. Mas naquele momento, ela parecia tão fraca, tão desgastada com tudo aquilo. Ginevra não merecia aquilo, na realidade ele sabia que nem Draco Malfoy merecia aquilo. Custava admitir mas ele sabia que o Malfoy amava realmente a sua irmã, que ele a fizera feliz e que ele fora feliz, ele sabia isso. Ele sabia que o Malfoy tinha lutado valentemente na guerra por ela, para ficar com ela. Mas do que lhe serviu isso? Ele não se lembrava de nada.

"-Queres ir para casa maninha? A festa já terminou, já todos foram embora."  
"-Sim, eu vou indo. Vou a pé com o Ethan não é muito longe, e depois preciso de apanhar ar."  
"-Tudo bem. Por falar em Ethan, onde ele está?"  
Ginny olhou em roda reparando que mais uma vez seu filho tinha desaparecido.

Levantou-se e caminhou apressadamente até à porta e foi então que viu uma imagem que nunca imaginou ver.

….

Manteve-se no mesmo local durante alguns segundos, vendo a ruiva desaparecer mais as duas crianças, antes de decidir ir atrás dela. Caminhou silenciosamente pelas ruas, vendo ela entrar numa casa que ele sabia ser própria para festa de aniversário.  
Ficou parado, ele iria descobrir porque é que aquele menino era tão parecido consigo. Sim, ele não sairia dali enquanto não descobrisse. E foi com uma alegria, que ele desconhecia, que viu o menino caminhar sozinho para fora da casa, e sentar-se num banco perto dele.

Enfiou as mãos nos bolsos das calças e caminhou até ao pequeno loirinho que balançava as pernas enquanto olhava para os próprios pés.  
"-Então pequeno sozinho novamente?" – questionou Draco sentando-se ao lado da criança.  
"-Não me apetecia estar mais na festa, deixei de gostar da festa." – Respondeu o pequeno olhando para ele.  
Draco fitou aqueles olhos cinzas, tão iguais aos seus e abanou a cabeça levemente. O que era aquilo? Como é que aquela criança era tão parecida consigo? Porque é que ela parecia uma cópia dele mesmo?  
"-E a festa era de quem? Da menina que estava contigo?"  
"-Sim, da minha prima Rebeca, o meu tio Ron e a minha tia Hermione este ano decidiram fazer uma festa aqui. Eu queria vir, minha mamã não queria, mas eu convencia-a. Mas agora não me apetece mais estar lá dentro."  
"-E porquê?"  
"-Porque eu sou diferente. Eu não tenho um papá como todos os outros meninos. Minha prima tem uma mamã e um papá, e meus outros primos também, eu não, eu só tenho uma mamã. E minha mamã não me disse quem era o meu papá."  
"-Tua mãe disse-me que tu eras filho do marido dela."  
"-Pois, mas eu não conheço esse homem."  
"-Não?" – perguntou Draco surpreso.  
"-Não. Eu uma vez ouvi uma conversa da minha mamã com a minha avó, e minha mamã disse que não sabia como me iria contar que o meu papá não estava cá e que nunca estaria."

"_Teria eu um irmão gémeo que engravidou a Weasley e morreu? Será isso? É a única lógica. Eu não dormi com ela, tenho a certeza, se tivesse dormido nunca teria esquecido, pois não?"_ – pensava Draco enquanto observava o menino afastar uma madeixas loiras da frente dos olhos.

"-Eu gosto do senhor. E parecido comigo não é? Porquê?"  
"-Isso eu não sei, também queria saber."

"-O que estás a fazer com o meu filho Malfoy?" – perguntou uma voz ligeiramente tremida.  
Draco olhou para a frente e mais uma vez sentiu o coração apertar-se. Havia algo naquela ruiva que o fazia sentir coisas estranhas. E ter uma vontade de a tomar nos braços e a abraçar durante horas. Como se fosse algo normal!

….

Ethan estava sentado num banco perto da porta, mas o que era realmente chocante era o facto de Draco estar sentado ao lado dele. Pareciam conversar calmamente, e isso fazia com que Ginny sentisse os olhos embaciados.  
Abanou a cabeça e inspirou fundo antes de abrir a porta e caminhar até ao filho.

"- O que estás a fazer com o meu filho Malfoy?" – perguntou ela vendo em seguida o olhar dele sobre si.

Conseguia ver que ele estava confuso, se havia alguém no Mundo que conhecia bem Draco Malfoy esse alguém era ela.  
"-Estava apenas a conversar com ele." – Respondeu sentindo o coração apertado no peito.  
Ginny engoliu em seco quando o viu levantar-se e em seguida os olhos dele ficaram fixos nos dela, como se ele quisesse descobrir algo.  
Tremia como varas verdes. Aquele olhar enigmático sobre ela, como tantas vezes acontecera, estava a deixá-la completamente fora de si. Queria tanto passar os braços por trás do pescoço dele e beijá-lo, como fazia antigamente.  
"-Mamã, porque não deixas o senhor ir lá a casa?"  
"-Porque…porque é que ele devia de ir lá a casa filho?"  
"-Eu não sei, apenas gostava que ele fosse lá." – Respondeu o menino encolhendo os ombros.

Draco ouvia a conversas deles os dois como se fosse música de fundo, não era capaz de desviar os olhos daquela ruiva, era como se ela tivesse um íman, que o obrigava a encará-la. Aquilo não era normal!  
"-Quer ir lá a casa?" – perguntou o pequeno puxando as calças dele.  
Draco olhou o pequeno e por momentos quis mandar o pequeno parar com aquilo. Ele nem gostava de crianças, pois não? Mas algo naquele menino era diferente, assim como naquela Weasley.  
"-Sim, eu gostava."  
Ginevra não sabia o que fazer. Seu filho queria levar seu próprio pai até a casa que ele compara anos antes. E Draco queria ir.O que ela fazia? O que era suposto ela fazer?  
"-Queres ir a casa de uma Weasley? Pensei que odiavas os Weasleys!" – disse ela.  
"-Eu também, mas algo me diz que tenho de lá ir. Não sei porquê." – Disse ele abanando a cabeça ligeiramente confuso.  
"-Certo. Vamos!"

Podia ouvir o riso do filho mesmo atrás de si, enquanto caminhava até casa. Ethan e Draco continuavam a caminhar, tinham conversado o caminho todo, e parecia que se entendia mesmo muito bem Fechou os olhos com força não permitindo as lágrimas de caírem. Inspirou fundo antes de abrir a porta da casa.

"-Uau. É…grande…e tem muita…"  
"-Luz. Sim eu sei." – Completou ela.  
Draco olhou para ela cada vez mais confuso.  
"-Como sabias que eu ia dizer isso?" – perguntou olhando atentamente a ruiva.  
"-Supus." – Respondeu ela desviando o olhar do dele e subindo as escadas em seguida.  
"-Onde ela vai?" – perguntou Draco ao pequeno loiro que se encontrava ao seu lado.  
"-Deve de ir ao quarto. Queres ver a minha colecção de snitchs? Está ali na sala."

Draco não disse nada, apenas seguiu o menino até à sala, sem conseguir tirar a ruiva da cabeça. Sentou-se no sofá observando o menino abrir uma caixa cheia de snitchs.  
"-Aqui está. Minha mamã ofereceu-me quase todas."  
"-Tens mais que eu." – Comentou ele.  
"-Queres vir ver o meu quarto?" – perguntou o menino entusiasmado.  
"-Tudo bem."

Mas porque raio ele estava a agir daquela maneira com uma criança? Pior, com o filho da Weasley? Ele não conseguia entender, não percebia o que fazia ali naquela casa, e muito menos porque caminhava atrás de um pequeno de 4 anos pelo corredor da casa dele. Era tudo tão estranho, e ao mesmo tempo tudo tão familiar. Era como se ele já ali tivesse estado, mas como se fosse noutra altura, noutra vida.  
Parou de andar ouvindo alguns soluços que vinham da porta fechada do meio do corredor.

"-Este quarto é da tua mãe?" – perguntou ele apontando a porta fechada ao pequeno que já se encontrava ligeiramente adiantado a si, e que não tinha ouvido a mãe a soluçar.  
"-Sim é. E o da frente era o meu quarto de bebé."  
Draco olhou a porta do seu lado direito e por alguma razão que ele não soube bem qual, abriu a porta e entrou.

Olhou em volta engolindo em seco. Ele conhecia aquele quarto, sabia que sim, mas não entendia como. Fechou os olhos e em seguida foi como se visse algo na sua mente, algo que estivera tapado por um cortinado negro e que agora ele conseguia ver.

_-Hum, aqui este urso fica bem. – Disse o homem loiro ajeitando o urso na prateleira.  
__Afastou-se e olhou em roda vendo o quarto. Estava perfeito, era perfeito para o seu filho._

Abriu os olhos e agarrou-se ao berço em seguida. O que fora aquilo? Uma lembrança? Mas…era ele, naquele quarto. Era ele a fazer o quarto para o seu filho.  
Filho?  
O coração bateu mais forte no peito. Ele não entendia o que se passava ali, mas era algo realmente assustador. Olhou para trás vendo a porta do quarto da ruiva fechado, sem pensar duas vezes caminhou até lá apressadamente e entrou.

….

Ginevra entrou no quarto de casal, sentindo as lágrimas escorrerem pela sua face. Draco estava ali, na casa que eles haviam comprado. Estava tão perto, mas infinitamente longe.  
E ele parecia tão confuso, como se sentisse algo estranho quando olhava para ela.  
Podia ele lembrar-se de algo? Não, era impossível, ela sabia o feitiço não tinha volta, era forte e não havia maneira de o quebrar. Apenas não havia, não valia a pena ela pensar sequer na hipótese.  
Sentou-se na cama e soluçou baixinho.

Durante minutos ficou naquela posição sentada na cama a soluçar, só se moveu quando a porta do quarto se abriu de repente e ela olhou, vendo Draco Malfoy a olhar para ela.

…

A ruiva chorava sentada na cama, e ele sentia uma vontade enorme de ir ter com ela, de abraçá-la. Era como se fosse isso que devia de fazer, como se fosse isso que ele fizera em tempos. Engoliu em seco, lutando para não se aproximar dela. Não sabia o que dizer, ele queria respostas para todas as sensações que aquela ruiva, aquele pequeno e aquela casa lhe despertavam, mas não era capaz de perguntar.  
Olhou para as paredes do quarto. Verdes.  
E mais uma vez ele sentiu algo invadir sua mente. Uma memória, uma lembrança, ou um sonho ele não sabia.

"_-Certo, tu és louco."  
__"-E a minha loucura tem um nome." – Murmurou ela ao ouvido dele. – "Ginevra Weasley, a futura Sra. Malfoy."  
_"_-Acho que depois disto, temos mesmo que ficar com esta casa, sempre que entrar aqui vou-me lembrar desta tua declaração." – Disse ela rindo._

Abriu os olhos assustado e em seguida olhou para a ruiva.  
"-Explica-me o que raio se passa!" – pediu ele.  
Viu a mulher levantar-se e em seguida sentiu o pequeno ao pé das suas pernas.  
"-Filhote vai lá para baixo ver televisão, a mamã e o senhor Malfoy necessitam de falar."  
Ethan olhou da mãe para o homem e em seguida saiu do quarto. Draco estava impaciente, queria saber o que se passa, que lembranças eram aquelas. Com aquela casa, pior, com aquela mulher.

"-O que queres saber?"  
"-Porque é que esta casa me é familiar? O que raio fizeste? Que raio de feitiço é este? Um feitiço de confusão?"  
"-Não! Eu não lancei feitiço algum."  
"-Então quem foi Weasley? Porque é que o teu filho é parecido comigo? Porquê?" – perguntou ele começando a ficar descontrolado.  
"-Tu não irias entender."  
"-Não? Experimenta."

O olhar castanho dela caiu sobre o seu e Draco sentiu uma força estranha apoderar-se de si. Aproximou-se da mulher e enlaçou-a pela cintura, como se fosse algo normal. Viu que ela estava com os olhos brilhantes de mais.

"-Porque é que isto me parece tão certo?" – perguntou ele baixinho, quase sussurrando.  
Ela não respondeu e Draco dirigiu seu olhar para o colo dela, e foi então que viu o fino fio que ela tinha ao pescoço. Com a mão direita ele puxou a ruiva mais para si enquanto que a mão esquerda passou delicadamente pelo fio e o puxou, fazendo com que o loiro visse uma medalha com dois corações e uma aliança.

"-O que é isto? Porque usas aqui a aliança? Porque é que isto é tudo tão familiar? Porquê?"  
"-Eu não te posso dizer Draco….apenas não dá….tu tens que descobrir."  
"-Eu…tive dois flashes de memória, ou lá o que é, e o quarto de bebés aparecia num, e tu noutro. Porquê?"  
A ruiva afastou-se dele e deu alguns passos para trás.

"-Vai embora. Esquece tudo isto, amanhã vais casar. Tu não podes estar aqui, não podes fazer com que eu tenha esperança. Eu já me consolei, entende isso, eu estou consolada. Casa com a francesa, e não voltes a aparecer aqui."  
"-Eu quero saber."  
"-Não. Tu não queres. Vai embora!" – gritou ela fazendo com que o homem a olhasse ainda mais confuso.

Sem pensar duas vezes ele caminhou até ela, e prensou-a na parede onde ela estava encostada. No segundo seguinte os lábios dele estavam colados nos dela. Era uma sensação boa, aquela, como se fosse aquilo que ele desejava há cinco anos. O gosto dela era tão familiar, as mãos dela no seu pescoço era algo tão certo.  
Ginevra sentia o coração cada vez mais rápido. Eles estavam a beijar-se. Mas aquilo era errado, ele não se lembrava dela, não iria lembrar-se, ele estava apenas confuso.  
Ele iria embora em seguida e nunca mais o veria.

Afastou o loiro de si e em seguida murmurou:  
"-Adeus Malfoy."

Ele olhou-a de uma maneira estranha, mas no instante seguinte ele tinha desaparecido.

Ginny deixou-se escorregar pela parede e caiu de joelhos no chão, e mais uma vez chorou. Minutos depois sentiu o filho ao pé de si.  
"-O que foi mamã? Estás zangada comigo por que ter fugido com a prima? Eu prometo mamã que não volto a fazer, por favor não chores."  
Ginny olhou para o pequeno e em seguida abraçou-o durante imenso tempo.  
"-A mamã vai dormir está bem príncipe. Queres dormir na minha cama hoje?"  
"-Sim mamã." – Respondeu o menino sentando-se na cama da ruiva, vendo a mãe sentar-se ao seu lado.  
Minutos depois ambos dormiam.

….

Draco aparatou no quarto da mansão Malfoy. Levou as mãos aos cabelos loiros e despenteou-se. Estava completamente confuso. Aquela ruiva, aquele menino, aquela casa, aquelas lembranças. O que era tudo aquilo?  
E aquele beijo! Fora tão perfeito, era como se ele não quisesse beijar mais ninguém, só ela. Apenas ela.  
Abanou a cabeça. Aquilo era tudo confuso demais e ele não queria pensar naquilo.

"-Draco querido, onde estiveste? Não te vi o dia todo, e já passa da hora de jantar." – Disse a voz da sua noiva por trás de si.  
"-Eu fui ver velhos conhecidos." – Respondeu ele simplesmente.  
Sentiu os braços da mulher no seu pescoço e em seguida ela encontrava-se à sua frente. Encarou os olhos azuis esverdeados da mulher mas não sentiu o mesmo que sentia quando encarava os castanhos da ruiva.  
Tentou não ligar a isso assim que sentiu os lábios da loira sobre os seus beijando-o.

Ela era a mulher perfeita para um Malfoy não era? O que ele sempre quis? Então porque é que aquilo lhe parecia mais errado do que o normal? Porque é que ele queria que fosse Ginevra Weasley que estivesse ali? Porquê?  
Sentiu as mãos da mulher tirarem o seu casaco, e por isso afastou-se dela.

"-O que foi?" – perguntou ela manhosa com o seu sotaque francês fortíssimo.  
"-É que…nós casamos amanhã…e não me parece muito bom dormirmos juntos na véspera do casamento."  
"-O quê?"  
"-Foi o que ouviste. Eu quero descansar. Compenso-te amanhã. Boa noite." – Disse ele apontando a porta do quarto.  
Vivianne saiu e bateu a força com mais força que o normal, mas Draco não se importou, apenas encolheu os ombros e se deitou na cama.

Porque fizera aquilo? Ele sabia que era mentira o que lhe tinha dito. Sabia que a razão porque não a levara para a cama era a imagem da ruiva na sua mente. Era a sensação de que aquilo era errado. Era a sensação de o beijo com a Weasley ter sido a única coisa boa que ele fizera naqueles cinco anos.  
Era como se ele ansiasse por aquele beijo desde sempre.

Ele não conseguia entender, apenas não conseguia. Fechou os olhos e minutos depois adormeceu.

(…)

Acordou sentindo o filho acariciar seu cabelo. Ainda bem que ele ali estava, que ele existia, que ela tinha ficado grávida. Assim sempre tinha uma prova de que os dois anos com Draco tinham sido reais, que eles se amavam mais que tudo.  
"-Estás melhor mamã?"  
"-Sim príncipe. Que tal irmos tomar o pequeno-almoço?"  
"-Boa." – Disse o menino dando um beijo na bochecha da ruiva e saindo do quarto da mãe em seguida.

Ginny levantou-se e olhou para a janela. Aquela hora já Draco estava na igreja, já ele estava a se casar.

….

Encontrava-se em frente no enorme altar, e sentia seu coração mais apertado que o normal. Havia algo que estava errado, e o pior é que a ruiva não lhe saia da cabeça. E ele sentia como se já tivesse feito aquilo, há muito tempo ele estivera assim, à espera da noiva que ele queria.  
A marcha nupcial ouviu-se e Draco virou-se vendo a loira sorrir de uma maneira estranha. Não era um sorriso de felicidade, era mais um sorriso de eu sou a melhor, não era o sorriso que ele desejava ver.

Fechou os olhos e assim que os abriu viu-a.  
Ruiva, com os olhos castanhos a fitarem-no, um sorriso singelo mas feliz na face.

Linda! Perfeita!

"-Queridos irmãos." – A voz do padre chamou-o à razão, fazendo com que ele acabasse com aquele devaneio.  
Não era capaz. Não sabia porquê, mas não conseguia, não conseguia continuar ali, algo lhe dizia que não podia estar ali, nem mais um minuto.  
Fechou os olhos mais uma vez.

"_-Dorme Ginevra, amanhã é um novo dia."  
_"_-Fica comigo." – Pediu ela fechando os olhos._

…

"_-Bem, faz hoje três meses que estamos juntos."  
_"_-Eu sei. Faz hoje três meses que meu pai morreu."  
_"_-Hei fofa, não fiques assim, teu pai não iria gostar de te ver triste."  
_"_-Eu sei isso. E tens razão, não vou ficar triste. Então diz-me lá onde vamos jantar?"  
_"_-A minha casa." – Respondeu ele.  
_"_-Mas que criativo."_

…

"_-Aceitas casar comigo?"  
__A ruiva não disse, apenas piscou os olhos algumas vezes e então ele engoliu em seco e disse em seguida:  
_"_-Eu sei que nós apenas namoramos há 3 meses, mas eu não quero esperar mais, eu …. Amo-te….e sei que o certo é nós ficarmos juntos…para sempre…"  
_"_-Sempre?"  
_"_-Sim….mas eu entendo se não quiseres." – Completou ele desviando os olhos dos dela.  
_"_-Não quiser?"  
_"_-Sim…tu podes não queres…tu…"  
_"_-Cala-te. Eu quero, eu quero Draco, eu quero casar contigo, não há nada que eu mais queira." – Disse ela, fazendo-o sorrir, antes de ele a beijar._

…

"_-Iluminação?" – perguntou ela estupefacta fazendo-o sorrir.  
__"-Sim Ginevra. Eu gosto das coisas bem iluminadas de dia e bem escuras de noite. Nunca te perguntaste porque é que o nosso quarto na Mansão é o que recebe mais luz o dia todo? Nem porque é que eu de noite fecho as janelas e corro as cortinas escuras?"  
__"-Certo, tu és louco."  
__"-E a minha loucura tem um nome." – Murmurou ela ao ouvido dele. – "Ginevra Weasley, a futura Sra. Malfoy." _

…

"_-Eu amo-te." – Murmurou ela, acabando por o beijar.  
_"_-E eu a ti….Sra. Malfoy."  
_"_-Uma foto?" – perguntou o homenzinho pequeno com uma máquina fotográfica á tira colo.  
_"_-Claro." – Respondeu o loiro passando com os braços pela cintura dela, abraçando-a._

…

"_-Um agradecimento, pelo melhor ano e meio da minha vida."  
__Ela pegou na caixinha e assim que a abriu viu um fio de ouro com uma medalha com dois corações.  
_"_-É lindo. Mas não era necessário."  
_"_-Claro que era." – Murmurou ele pegando no fio e pondo-o no pescoço dela. – "Tu fazes-me feliz fofa, muito feliz."_

…

"_-Eu tenho que ir. Eu preciso, está na hora. É a guerra final fofa, esta guerra vai mudar as vidas de todos."  
_"_-Eu gosto da nossa vida Draco. Tu não podes ir."  
_"_-Eu tenho. Meu pai….ele vai lá estar, e ele vai pagar por tudo, por tudo o que me fez sofrer, por tudo o que te fez sofrer. E depois tudo correrá bem meu amor, tudo."  
__As lágrimas escorriam pela face dela, o fez Draco passar com os polegares na face dela secando-a.  
_"_-Promete-me! Promete que voltas vivo….para mim."  
_"_-Eu prometo fofa, eu prometo. Nós seremos muito felizes, verás."_

…

"_-Avada Kedrava." – Murmurou ele vendo o feitiço apanhar seu pai.  
_"_-Amore Finite." – Disse o seu pai antes de morrer.  
__Sentiu o feitiço atingido em cheio no coração, e logo em seguida sentiu as lágrimas invadirem seus olhos, e no instante seguinte murmurou: "-Fofa." – E caiu no chão sem sentidos._

…

"-Draco Malfoy aceita Vivianne como sua esposa?"  
"-Não. Eu não…eu…oh céus…Fofa." – Disse ele.

Todos olhavam para ele meio surpresos, mas ele não se importava, não mais, apenas se limitou a aparatar no minuto seguinte.

(…)

A ruiva olhava para o pequeno loiro que brincava no meio do chão da sala, e foi então que ouviu batidas fortes na porta. Levantou-se e abriu a porta vendo Draco parado á sua frente.

"-O que…"  
"-Céus como te pude esquecer!" – Disse ele simplesmente antes de a beijar.

Os lábios dele moviam-se sobre os dela de uma maneira avassaladora, como se ele quisesse compensar os anos perdidos, como se quisesse ter a certeza de que ela estava ali, nos seus braços. Ginny encontrava-se pendurada no pescoço dele, sentindo as mãos geladas dele na sua cintura, puxando-a para ele.  
Era um beijo diferente, apaixonado, desejado, sôfrego, quase violento. Mas ela não se importava, o que importava é que ele ali estava, com ela, e ela encontrava-se nos braços dele como nunca devia de ter deixado de ser.  
Afastou-se dele e viu Draco sorrir como antigamente, enquanto ele passava com ambas as mãos na face dela, acariciando-a.

"-Tu lembraste?" – perguntou ela puxando-o para dentro de casa e fechando a porta.  
"-Sim. Eu lembro fofa, eu lembro de tudo. Da noite chuvosa em que te conheci, da primeira vez que fiz amor contigo, de termos dito á tua família que namorávamos, de te ter pedido em casamento, do nosso casamento, de tu dizeres que estavas grávida, do aborto, de te sentires culpada por teres perdido o bebé. Da última noite que fiz amor contigo. Céus, como eu pude esquecer. Como? Eu sabia…eu sabia que havia algo, e quando te vi ontem, sentia uma vontade enorme de te abraçar, de te beijar, de te amar."

Ela sorriu, sentindo as lágrimas escorrerem pela sua. Draco passou com os polegares no rosto dela e secou-as, antes de a beijar novamente.  
Os lábios moviam-se vagarosamente daquela vez, como se ambos quisessem que aquele beijo durasse para sempre.  
"-Estou tão feliz." – Disse ela abraçando-o em seguida, e olhando para trás dele vendo o Ethan a olhar confuso para eles. – "Sabes, na última noite, antes de ires para a guerra tu deste-me a melhor prenda da minha vida." – Sussurrou ela antes de olhar nos olhos dele.  
"-O quê?" – questionou ele sorrindo.

Ginevra apontou com a cabeça para algo que estava atrás dele, o que fez Draco virar-se e ver o pequeno loiro a olhá-lo enquanto segurava duas snitchs nas mãos.  
Olhou para a ruiva e ela sorriu encolhendo os ombros, e em seguida olhou novamente para o pequeno.

Suspirou fundo sentindo o coração acelerar enquanto caminhava até ele. Abaixou-se em frente ao Ethan e passou com a mão no cabelo dele, afastando-o dos olhos dele.

"-Tu és o meu papá?" – perguntou ele.  
Draco sorriu feliz, sentindo-se o homem mais feliz do Mundo.  
"-Eu sou…filho."

Ethan não disse nada, apenas largou as snitchs e passou com ambos os braços por trás do pescoço de Draco, apertando-o. O homem passou os braços em roda do corpo do menino e apertou-o contra o seu corpo, levantando-se com ele no colo.  
Era o seu filho, o filho que sempre quis. Seu filho e filho da mulher que ele amava, da mulher que ele sempre amou.

Sentiu os lábios do pequeno darem um beijo estalado na sua face e em seguida o pequeno sorria para ele. Draco pousou-o no chão, e no instante seguinte ouviram um barulho de aparatação que vinha da sala.  
Ethan correu até à sala e Draco puxou a ruiva para si.

"-Eu perdi tanto. Desculpa fofa, desculpa ter-te feito sofrer…eu…"  
"-Shii." – Murmurou ela pousando o dedo nos lábios dele. –"Tu não tiveste culpa. Não tiveste. O feitiço era inquebrável, e mesmo assim tu quebraste-o. Tu quebraste o feitiço porque…"  
"-Porque te amo mais que tudo."  
"-Eu também te amo Draco…muito." – Disse ela antes de voltar a beijar os lábios dele.

"-Maninha eu e a Hermione viemos ver se estava bem pois o…." – Mas Ron não terminou de falar assim que viu sua irmã a beijar o Malfoy, bem no meio do corredor. – "Esquece lá isso."  
A ruiva soltou-se do loiro e olhou para o irmão.  
"-Ron? O que fazes aqui?" – perguntou ela surpresa enquanto sentia Draco abraçá-la.  
"-Eu e a Hermione viemos ver como estavas, mas parece que estas bem" – respondeu ele.

A morena apareceu ao pé dele, com Ethan e Beca. Ginny viu ela ficar realmente surpresa ao ver Draco.  
"-Eu também tenho um papá." – Disse Ethan correndo até Draco, agarrando-se ás pernas dele.  
"-Lembraste-te de tudo Malfoy?"  
"-Sim Granger."

Ron aproximou-se dele com uma expressão estranha no rosto, e olhou para o loiro que o encarou enquanto soltava a ruiva.  
"-Ouve bem o que te vou dizer…"  
"-Se me vais dizer que me matas se eu fizer a tua irmã chorar podes manter-te calado, mais nada me vai afastar dela, nada."  
"-Não ia dizer isso." – Murmurou o ruivo. – "Eu ia dizer: Sê bem-vindo Malfoy."  
Draco ficou surpreso e ainda ficou mais quando viu a mão do ruivo esticada. Ele olhou para ele e sorriu, apertando-a em seguida.

"-Obrigado." – Disse ele.  
Ginny sorriu e em seguida deu um beijo na bochecha do irmão e disse:  
"-Eu adoro-te Ronald Weasley."  
"-Eu também te adoro. E por isso é que eu estou feliz pelo Malfoy ter voltado, há muito tempo que não sorrias assim, há muito mesmo."  
"-Bem, nós vamos embora….hum…querem que a gente leve o Ethan, ele pode ficar lá a tarde em casa, trazemo-lo á hora de jantar. O que acham?"  
"-Queres ir filho?"  
"-Sim mamã, eu vou. Até logo."

Ginny e Draco viram o filho dar a mão á morena e no instante seguinte eles encontravam-se sozinhos.  
"-Sós….enfim…" – murmurou ele virando a ruiva para si.

Draco olhou para o pescoço dela e em seguida puxou o fio, visualizando a aliança. Tirou o fio do pescoço da mulher e em seguida pegou na sua aliança, e Ginny tirou-lha da mão.  
"-Eu meto." – Murmurou ela.  
Draco sorriu esticando a mão esquerda, o que fez com que a ruiva enfiasse a aliança no dedo anelar dele.  
"-Agora sim, tudo certo." – Disse ela sorrindo.  
"-Oh nem tudo. Eu tenho saudades de fazer amor com a minha mulher, e garanto-te fofa, não vou esperar nem mais um minuto."

Ela gargalhou antes de sentir as mãos do marido nas suas costas e os lábios dele sobre os seus.  
Minutos depois ambos se encontravam deitados na cama, amando-se como há muito tempo ambos desejavam.

(….)

"-Ethan, onde está a tua mãe?" – perguntou Draco entrando em casa e vendo o filho de seis anos sentado no sofá.  
"-Ela está no quarto papá."  
"-Certo. E como foi o teu dia?" – questionou ele caminhando até ao filho.  
"-Oh foi bom, eu e a mamã fomos ao médico."  
"-Ao médico? O que foram fazer ao médico?" – indagou ele aflito.  
"-Porque não perguntas à mamã!" – sugeriu o menino sorrindo.

Draco olhou desconfiado para o filho, mas sabia bem que ele não diria nada, por isso saiu da sala e em seguida subiu as escadas, indo ao encontro da mulher que se encontrava no quarto a olhar a rua.

"-Sabes, eu fico feliz que Ethan não seja só igual a mim." – Disse ele, fazendo a ruiva virar-se.  
"-Mas, ele é igualzinho a ti. Fisicamente não tem nem um traço meu."  
"-Se olhasse melhor fofa vias que isso não é verdade."  
"-Ah não?" – perguntou ela divertida aproximando-se do marido e sentindo as mãos dele em seguida enlaçando-a pela cintura.  
"-Não fofa, ele tem o teu sorriso." – Murmurou Draco beijando os lábios dela em seguida.  
"-Bem…então teremos que ter outro filho que tenha o teu sorriso."  
"-Ou melhor uma filha, igual a ti, linda como tu, mas com o meu sorriso."  
"-Eu realmente acho uma boa ideia Draco."  
"-Certo, vamos lá fazer essa menina." – Murmurou ele sedutoramente ao ouvido dela.  
"-Oh não é necessário. Ela já vem a caminho. Daqui a 7 meses nós teremos nos braços uma menina."  
Draco suspirou e ai entendeu porque é que ela e o filho tinham ido ao médico.

"-Estás contente com a notícia?"  
"-Mais impossível fofa, mais impossível." – Disse ele antes de a beijar.

"- Draco comoiremos acabar?" – perguntou ela olhando o marido profundamente.  
"-Como qualquer outra história de amor. Viveremos felizes para sempre."

**Fim **

**N/A: eu espero realmente que tenham gostado, que tenha sido uma boa continuação_. E esta short é dedicada à Rebeca Maria. Espero que tenhas gostado miúda._ **

**Bem agradeço a todos os que comentaram a primeira parte desta short, e espero que tenham ficado felizes com a continuação, afinal era muito mau da minha parte deixar a Ginny a sofrer para sempre. **

**JINHOS!**

**REVIEWS! MUITOS REVIEWS!**

**FUI!**


End file.
